Unrivaled Distance
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: "Thirteen years I have searched for you," he said, pulling her closer with a tight grip on her arms. "Finally after thirteen years I have finally found you again...Dragoness...Kagome."


DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR INUYASHA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Thirteen years I have searched for you," he said, pulling her closer with a tight grip on her arms. "Finally after thirteen years I have finally found you again...Dragoness...Kagome."

She stared at him in shock.

They heard a throat being cleared. Ace snapped out of it and looked back. "Luffy..."

Dragoness, now known as Kagome, looked at him. "Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Brooks, and Portagas D. Ace, in my home. Hm...I've lost my touch."

Luffy gets ready to fight. Kagome laughed, "you can't defeat someone who has eaten Zoan Devil Fruit: ha chuu ha chuu (reptile) no mi, Model: Dragon and Pika Pika no mi."

Zoro asked, with his hand on the hilt of his blade, "who are you?"

"To most, I am known as Dragoness, to others, such as Ace, I am known as Kagome."

Nami asked, "how do you know Ace?"

She smirked, "I am the oldest Warlord and the one who gave Ace his life back." They all froze, causing Kagome to laugh. "I mean no harm to you Straw Hats. The Government pissed me off."

Sanji asked "why is that beautiful?"

Her eyes narrowed on him, her fist clenching in anger. "Because they killed Portagas D. Ace."

Their eyes widened, including Ace's. "Why would that piss you off?"

Ace snapped out of his shock and cupped her cheek, causing her to look at him. He read in her eyes what he needed to know. He rested his forehead on hers. "All these years I have searched for you, never to find you. Why hide from me when you feel as I do?"

She pulled away. "I'm not the one who left, Ace. You wanted to return to being a pirate. I wanted to rest for a couple decades before heading out to the Blue Sea. Besides, it would never worked. "

"Why is that?"

"Because, I am immortal, you could have been but you rejected the offer." she said, stepping back from him. "I offered you immortality, you refused it, wanting to save your brother. I sat back and watched you leave, figuring you would want it over and done. After all, I am just a being of the past. I doubt I have much of a future."

"Mama?"

The pirate's eyes widened upon seeing three mini Ace's. "Little ones, go back to your room until I say otherwise."

One of them shook their head and ran to Kagome, hugging her. "I won't leave you with the mean pirates."

"Shug...only one of them can hurt me. Go to your room now Ichiro. Do not argue with me in this."

He nodded and headed to his room, dragging the other two with him.

She then turned back to the pirates, her eyes on Ace. "You were pregnant?"

"I hadn't known until after you left. Ichiro is the oldest of the three, followed by Mamoru and Takeo. When I learned that I was pregnant, I searched for you, going anywhere you may have been. I even went back to Marineford, figuring that Luffy would be there. Anywhere you can think of, all the island I've been to I went back to find you. I also went to the birthplace and death-place of your father." She shrugged again. "It makes no difference now. They want to be pirates, so that they can find their father and Uncle." Their eyes widened again. Kagome stood and headed to the boys room. "Ichiro, Mamoru, Takeo, come with me. There are some people I want you to meet." The three children walked out with their mother to see the strangers sitting. Kagome takes a seat next to Ace and the children climbed onto her lap. " Ichiro, Mamoru, Takeo, I want to introduce you to the Straw Hats and ex-Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portagas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brooks. Ace was Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates dears."

"He's a skeleton..." said Takeo, causing Kagome to laugh. "Yes Takeo, he ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi Devil Fruit."

Mamoru said "he's a cyborg..."

Ichiro asked, "when can we go find father and Uncle?"

She laughed slightly, "Ichiro..."

Mamoru interrupted, "we wanna find him mama and beat some sense into him."

She laughed harder, "babies, we don't have to search for him..."

"Yes we do! He hurt mama!"

She hugged them tight, "and yet he gave me you. I can't be mad at him for that reason. As I was saying, we don't have to search for him, as he is right here, as is his brother."

They looked at each other before looking at her. "Who?"

She tapped each of their noses. "Well, he's right behind you Mamoru."

they looked in the direction and saw Ace. "Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portagas D. Ace is our father?"

She nodded.

Nami asked, "how did you meet him?" while Luffy asked, "why do you seem so familiar?"

Everyone looked at him weirdly, save Kagome, whom smirked. "I was there at the invasion of Marineford, when they planned to execute Ace. I was given the order to kill you Straw Hats but I was already tired of taking their orders. I knew the both of yours father, Rogers and Dragon..."

"Dragon?"

She laughed, "do you not know the name of your father Luffy? His name is Monkey D Dragon. His father, Monkey D Garp. Anyways, I wasn't going to kill either of you, as though you never knew it, I was watching over the both of you. I had my Crew watch over you when I couldn't. Which admittedly wasn't often." She shrugged, "when Akainu used his Devil Fruit, I used one of my abilities to protect him partly. They couldn't have evidence that I was there. Well lets just say I'm a master of illusions and y'all buried a copycat of Ace, while I took the real one with me."

_**Flashback**_

_The battle of Marineford was underway and in the rumble of the building stood a feminine form under a cloak. Just as every time one of them was in danger, she stood watch over them. When Akainu attacked, the female reached under her cloak and pulling off a scale, threw it, causing a slight barrier to appear before him. She quickly moved forward and grabbed him, leaving another scale in her wake, which transformed into A doppleganger of Ace. Suddenly, Luffy looked and noticed her and she winked before leaving, though he was soon distracted._

_Quickly she moved, taking him to a safe haven. She laid him down gently and began to treat his wounds...he woke two weeks after getting there to find a female with him. She gently pushed her down and treated his wounds. "Be still you stubborn male. You're wounds aren't healed enough to move around too much."_

_He looked at her. "Who are you?"_

"_Nothing for you to worry about, Ace, for now you need to rest and heal." And he fell back to sleep. The following day, he woke and again questioned her. "Call me Dragoness for now, Portagas D Ace."_

_He stared at her shocked, knowing that name and surprised that she knew his name. "Why are you caring for me, Warlord?"_

"_It was a task given to me long ago." and they talked for hours. He fell back to sleep. Months passed and soon he would be well enough to leave her, though it left an ache in both their chests._

_**End Flashback**_

"And soon he left, heading to search for Luffy..." she stood, placing them on the ground and sniffed, before heading further into the house. "Ichiro, Mamoru, Takeo hurry and get your bags. Now...they must have seen your ship as the Marines are on the way." they moved quickly once the little one's came out.

"Luffy, send Zoro, Nami and Usopp get your ship. The rest of ya, help them or come with me." with that said, she gathered the little one's to her and ran. Sanji and Franky headed with Zoro to protect Nami and Usopp, the rest followed Kagome as she headed deeper into the harbor. She headed into a cave and their sat a huge ship whose figurehead was a dragon head with a moon on its muzzle. " Ichiro, Mamoru, Takeo little ones go stand next to Ace." they wanted to protest but listened knowing it was a dire emergency. She went behind the ship and half-transformed into a dragon. Silently she pushed the ship into the water and, returning to normal, grabbed the kids and jumped up. "Get in. We're going to go meet up with Luffy and the other five." They all jumped in. they headed to the coast where the _Thousand Sunny _was left and quickly exited the ship. "Get out of here. All of you. Go on. It wont take them long to know that I helped you get away. Besides, I have something left to do..."

She looked at Ace, before turning her attention to her boys. She knelt at their eye-level and said, "boys, I want you to go with your Uncle Luffy and Father ok?" they shook their head. "Listen boys, you won't gain immortality until you are eighteen. Until then I don't want anything happening to you. Go with your father, uncle and companions and I'll find you when I've finished dealing with the Government."

Ace stepped forward, "I'm staying with you." She shook her head, grabbed his vest and kissed him hard. "I need you to watch over the little ones. If anything happens to them, I'm kicking your ass." She pulled him down again and said, "go. Protect our children." with that she pushed away and back-flipped onto her ship. Suddenly a wind appeared and they watched as Kagome smiled a malicious smile, "welcome back, Kagura..."

The female smirked and bowed slightly, "my lady, my mate said to say hello."

"Where are the others Kagura?" She waved her hand and everyone saw a flaming cat and horse. She chuckled before turning towards the other. "GO Straw Hats! This is not the time to lolly gag!" her eyes lingered on the triplets and their father. "I'll find you. Go!"

they listened this time and left.

Hakudoshi asked, "was it wise to let them take the children?"

She nodded, saying, "yes, considering they're with their father and uncle."

They exchanged looks. "The Straw Hats are their fathers?"

She shook her head. "The Second Division Commander of Whitebeard's crew is. The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates is their Uncle." she shook her head. "Enough. We have to be prepared for this war."

And so the war began between the Marines and the Dragoness Pirates.

-xoxo-

Days passed and before anyone knew it, it had been two months. The Warlord had heard the news of the Dragoness defending herself against the Marine forces and winning. Ace, Ichiro, Mamoru, Takeo, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Brooks, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Franky were getting along, though Ace, Ichiro, Mamoru, and Takeo missed Kagome dearly. They decided to head to Loguetown, hoping she would be able to find them.

Two weeks after they arrived, they decided to go to the square where Gol D Rogers died. All of them stared at it, save Luffy, whom decided to climb it. "He's a weird one, Monkey D Luffy that is." Everyone, save Luffy, who was having too much fun climbing the tower, looked toward the voice, only to see her staring at the tower. "To think that Gold Rogers was born and died here, quite ironic don't you think?"

"MAMA!"

hearing the scream, Luffy lost his grip but wrapped his legs around the tower and looked at the triplets. Gracefully, she sat next to Ace and held her arms open, "you miss me babies?" They tackled her and hugged her to death, causing her to laugh as she returned the hug. She kissed their foreheads before looking at Ace. They got up and ran to Luffy. Ace slid over and took her hand. "You are well?" she nodded. "Yes, I am fine Ace."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Good," he said, before kissing her harder. She gasped quietly in his mouth before they pulled away at a throat clearing. Nami was standing there as were the rest of the Straw Hats. Kagome merely smirked at them before leaning against his side and closing her eyes. "Kagome..."

"She's fine, tired is all. This was one of her longest battles."

they all looked and saw the female from before. "Who are you?"

"Names Kagura. I'm her sister-in-law." They arched a brow at that. "Didn't know she had a brother."

"She does, though my husband isn't biologically. Nor is that one," she waved her hand towards a red head, "biologically her son, though she claims him as such. Shippo!"

the red haired fella came forward, "yes Kagura? Don't wake mama please."

Ace's eyes widened slightly. "So you are Shippo."

Kagura arched a brow at that, "and how do you know the name?"

He nodded his head towards Kagome. "She told me her past. _All_ of it."

Kagura and Shippo arched a brow at him. "She must care a great deal about you then, to tell you everything."

He rubbed his knuckle against Kagome's cheek. "She feels as I feel."

Shippo asked, "and what do you feel?"

He looked at Shippo. "I love her. And have for the last fourteen years now. hm...it's been fourteen years since she saved me." He kissed her forehead.

Kagura asked, "save you?"

He nodded. "From Fleet Admiral Akainu...i was dead, had she not intervened." She burrowed closer to him and the children sat in front of her, laying by her feet, their heads in her lap. He combed his fingers through her hair. "Ace..." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

They sat there, no one saying a word, just basking in the peace of the moment. Kagome started to stir and Ace looked at her, "beautiful..." he said softly. She looked at him, blearily, and kissed her nose, causing him to look at her cross-eyed. She chuckled softly. "Up little ones."

they stirred but stayed where they were. She combed her fingers through their hair. They relaxed further into her, knowing she was safe. "Up now baby. We have to head back to the docks at least." they moaned but stood. Ace followed suit. The others followed. Kagome and Ace headed to her barracks while the boys headed to Luffy's ship. Kagome yawned and laid down, sliding over so that he could join her. He did, wrapping his arms around her waist. They fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning, Kagome woke and snuggled closer to her source of heat. She turned so that she was facing him and smirked. She kissed him and nipped at his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth. He moaned as he woke. She pulled away slightly, "good morn, love."

he pulled her back down and kissed her again, "good morn, love." She leaned over him and kissed him, hard, full of passion, lust and love. He moaned again. She brought her hands around his back and pulled him closer. "Baby..."

He moaned as he pressed more firmly into her through her pants. He slowly snaked his hands up her shirt and when he heard no protest, pulled it over her head, staring at barely clad breasts.

**LEMON**

He slowly reached around her and unclasped the strap, baring her bountiful breasts to his hungry gaze. He slowly, so as to see her reaction, lowered his head and drew the breast into his mouth. She gasped and arched her back, and before coherency was gone, she placed a barrier up, keeping all the noise in. She gripped his hair tightly in his hand as he switched nipples, giving the same attention to it as he did its twin. She tugged at his hair, wanting more, but he was enjoying drawing out her torture. "Ace..." she panted, wanting desperately to feel him again. He moved lower slowly, snapping her pants open and pulling them down as he went. She moaned as the cool air hit her heated flesh. He chuckled, silkily and stood, removing his own clothing slowly. When finished, he stood there, letting Kagome take in his body as he did the same to her. Slowly, he stalked back to her and laid over her, covering her as he kissed his way back down her body. Gently, he spread her thighs to him and, locking eyes with hers, seeing the desire and love in them, set about bringing her more pleasure. Leisurely, he swept his tongue over her slit, reacquiring a taste to her, before he began feasting. At the first swipe of his tongue over her, she gasped, arched and gripped handfuls of his hair, holding him to her. Quickening his pace, he soon began to feel the quaking of her muscles as she spasmed around his tongue. She threw her head back and screamed out his name, as her body exploded. He continued licking at her, cleaning her up, before moving back up, positioning himself at her still quaking, and dripping, core. Slowly, he pushed in, groaning at the feeling of her surrounding him and kissed her, letting her taste herself. She moaned at the taste and thrust upwards, wanting him to hurry. He took the hint and began thrusting, quickening his pace after a few moans escaped. Soon, he began pistoning into her as her orgasm and his came upon them. They screamed each others name as they released. They continued for many hours. He collapsed beside her, panting, still buried in her. She wrapped her body around him, and buried her face in his chest, saying, "stay with me this time Ace. Make it permanent." He kissed the top of her head. "I will baby. It'll be permanent, once you marry me..."

She lifted her head. "You're asking me to marry you." He nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes baby. I'll marry you." Hardened, he placed her on her back and continued their pleasure, until earlier the next evening, when they tired out and fell asleep.

**END LEMON**

When they woke the next morning, they just laid there, basking in each others presence. "Love you Ace." "Love you too Kagome." slowly, they got up and began getting ready for the day. They spent the evening going over wedding plans and of course, Sesshomaru having to attend. They held a small wedding, three weeks after the proposal. Kagome, having been feeling ill, and having an idea why, went to Sesshomaru to get confirmation, which he did. That night, she set out to find her soon-to-be husband and tell him the news. She found him on Lady Dragon. "Ace?" He looked up to find her standing in the doorway. "Something wrong Love?" She shook her head and headed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Baby, I have news." He tilted her chin up. "What is it?" she looked into his eyes. "We're having a baby, in eight months." he stood shocked, making Kagome think he didn't want it but before she could move, he leaned down and inhaled her scent. "Truly?" "Truly." He hugged her tight and laughed, kissing her repeatedly.

-xoxo-

Weeks passed and the wedding flew by. Before long, Kagome started showing slightly, enough that the others knew she was expecting. As the months passed and the day drew near for the baby to be born, Kagome asked Ace, "Ace?" He looked at her, letting her know she had his attention. "If given the choice, would you accept immortality?" he looked at her as he contemplated it. "Yes, so long as it means I have you. When the babe is born we will worry over it my love, for now rest, so your body eill be prepared for the birth." She nodded and relaxed, content. Finally, a week after that conversation, the baby decided it was ready to meet its parents. For seven hours, she pushed, wanting for the baby to join them. Finally, at the exact time that she had asked the question, she gave birth to their first little girl. They named her Aiko.

-xoxo-

A week after Aiko was born, Kagome made Ace immortal, as well as the Straw Hats, whom she came to see as family, Each settled down and had their own lives, that is, after Luffy became King of the Pirates. Each had their own family, and their love and closeness grew daily. Kagome and Ace had four children and many more over the years.


End file.
